


Oh Flower

by swk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: А что Ёнхо ожидал от Тэна, который не умеет разговаривать?Что он, в сказку попал? И говорящие цветы – еще не показатель.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 5





	Oh Flower

**Author's Note:**

> "Написано специально для "NCT FANTASY WORLD"  
> (https://vk.com/nctfanfiction и  
> https://vk.com/smrookies_slash)  
> #nctfantasyworld"
> 
> немного языка цветов в комментариях после части

Васильковые заманы, Синий, радостный реал! Словно обморок, туманы – Ночью леший их измял. Я бреду в ржаные дали, Синь в глазах моих – навек. Васильковые печали, Васильков атласный бег. Может, крепости зубцами Навсегда ушли в цветы? Может, небо – рядом с нами Вечной тайной высоты. Обовью чело той тайной – Бездны сжаты и легки. Тихо в плен берут туманный Нежной синью васильки! Т. Смертина

«Ты же помнишь о том, что у нас обед в час? В моем любимом ресторане?»  
Если бы Ёнхо помнил, он бы сейчас не прыгал по квартире, натягивая джинсы. Если бы Ёнхо помнил и «любимый ресторан», он бы сейчас не листал судорожно заметки в телефоне, потому что у его матери – тысяча и один любимый ресторан, и угадать, какой в этот раз, - миссия не посильная даже Шерлоку.  
Но Ёнхо всего лишь ее сын, поэтому, конечно, он может все.

Вот так конец пришел единственному выходному в неделю, но избежать пытки нельзя; его мать слишком занятая и важная особа, которая предпочитает не оставаться в одном городе надолго, и вряд ли Чикаго – исключение.  
Но Ёнхо забыл об их договоренности и теперь опаздывает, и спасет его только чудо. Например, красивый букет цветов.  
Он забегает в первый попавшийся цветочный салон, только успевает выхватить название «Райский сад» и хмыкнуть про себя. И замирает. Словно Ёнхо действительно оказывается в райском саду, и небесное благословение снисходит на него.  
Нет ничего необычного – в белых стенах, ярком свете, рядах цветов – но Ёнхо чувствует себя иначе, вдыхает слишком свежий и влажный воздух, жмурится и не знает куда идти. Нигде нет прилавка, только ряды цветов таких, о существовании которых не слишком интересующийся Ёнхо едва ли подозревает. Он медленно переступает с ноги на ногу и вертится, как юла, ожидая увидеть флориста.  
\- Извините, тут кто-то есть?  
Ответом служит тишина и Ёнхо начинает нервничать. Вспоминает о времени и разворачивается, чтобы бежать в другой салон. Можно, конечно, схватить цветок и исчезнуть, но.  
Ёнхо наталкивается на парня – почти сбивает с ног, успевает только внезапно сделать шаг назад. Отстраняется и смотрит, и взгляда не может оторвать.  
У парня напротив улыбка ярче, чем Сириус на ночном небе и в то же время печальнее, чем беззвездная ночь. И Ёнхо даже не может сказать, почему так думает. Почему смотрит в глаза и думает, что за ними скрывается что-то глубокое. В глазах вообще рассмотреть ничего нельзя, но Ёнхо впервые может. Поэтому стоит и пялится. И сказать ничего не может.  
В кармане вибрирует телефон и магия рушится.  
\- Извините, мне нужен букет? Для матери, для извинения перед матерью? Быстро, можно?  
Ёнхо смотрит с надеждой и ждет, что флорист что-нибудь скажет, но получает в ответ только кивок и взмах руки. Его просят проследовать внутрь, и Ёнхо послушно идет.  
С заботливостью матери, флорист выбирает самые красивые ирисы* и умело сплетает их с травами, перевязывает простой желтой лентой и протягивает. Продает не только цветы, но и улыбку. И Ёнхо покупает обоих. И снова ждет, когда ему скажут хотя бы цену, чтобы услышать голос, понять, подходит ли он улыбке и этому красивому лицу. Но флорист отворачивается и уходит куда-то, оставляя Ёнхо в замешательстве.  
\- А если я убегу? – бурчит он и смотрит под ноги. Конечно, Ёнхо никуда не убежит. Он бы вообще остался тут жить, но нельзя ведь настолько доверять клиентам!  
Стараясь не нарушить букет, Ёнхо наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть алые розы – удивительно красивые, блестящие шелковыми лепестками – и едва не падает, когда слышит:  
\- Только посмотри на него, даже шнурки не завязал.  
\- А букет? Наверное, совсем перед матерью провинился.  
Ёнхо ошалело крутит головой из стороны в сторону. Но никого нет, и, наверное, ему послышалось. Определенно послышалось.  
\- А вблизи он такой урод, когда он уже перестанет пялиться на меня! Мне так неловко!  
И теперь Ёнхо определенно точно уверен, что это сказала роза. И Ёнхо определенно точно сошел с ума.  
\- А люди вообще красивыми не бывают! Ты посмотри на них всех! Только Тэн наш и красив!  
\- Тэн – это флорист? – внезапно выпаливает Ёнхо и замолкает. Потому что он только что влез в разговор цветов и цветы вообще не говорят, и он просто не в себе. И доказывает это повисшая тишина.  
Ёнхо готов выдохнуть и улыбнуться, но.  
\- Ты нас слышишь?!!! – голос такой скрипучий, что Ёнхо кривится и ищет, откуда шли слова. Слева от него стоит горшок с большим кактусом и Ёнхо подходит ближе. Почему-то переходя на шепот.  
\- Да? Слышу? Говорю?  
Кактус снова пищит.  
\- Товарищи, этот человек нас понимает! Понимает! Нужно срочно звать Хозяина!  
\- Никакого хозяина, надо звать Тэна, где он запропастился? – кажется, это снова розы.  
\- Но почему он может с нами разговаривать? Мне страшно, мои листочки дрожат! – а вот это ромашка, Ёнхо просто уверен.  
И Ёнхо сам дрожит, если честно. Потому что вокруг него – рой цветов, которые внезапно говорят. Говорят много, быстро и одновременно. И выловить из такого хаоса ничего не возможно. Гул становится настолько невыносимым, что Ёнхо готов прикрыть уши, но на спину ложится рука, и вместо этого Ёнхо взвизгивает.  
\- Тэн пришел! – роза рядом радостно кричит, и все цветы затихают. А Ёнхо поворачивается к флористу, который протягивает ему визитку салона с ценой на обратной стороне.  
\- Сейчас, конечно, заплачу. Карточкой принимаете? Нет? Хорошо, тогда держите так, сдачи не надо.  
Дрожащими руками Ёнхо сует флористу в руки купюры и ждет ответа. Которого, конечно, нет. Ёнхо готов не отпускать руку, пока с ним не заговорят, но слишком боится.  
\- А вас Тэном зовут? – вместо этого спрашивает он, и следит, как меняется в лице флорист. Притворная улыбка переходит в удивление, а затем в смущение. И флорист – Тэн – кивает.  
\- Он не разговаривает, - говорит со стороны роза, и Ёнхо вместе с Тэном одновременно поворачиваются в ее направлении.  
Смущение Тэна сменяется испугом и Ёнхо делает шаг, затем еще один шаг назад. Роза, которая, видимо, не знает, что такое молчание, начинает что-то шептать на ухо наклонившемуся Тэну. Но Ёнхо уже ничего не слышит, потому что выбегает из салона быстрее ветра.  
Он опаздывает грешно сильно, но не это самое страшное. Он разговаривал с цветами, цветы разговаривали с ним, и не только с ним, а еще и с Тэном, а, значит, это не может быть бредом его больного воображения.

Получив промыв мозгов от матери, и усевшись за стол, Ёнхо достает визитку, зажатую в кулаке. Белая картонка с черными буквами.  
 _Цветочный салон «Райский сад». Работаем каждый день от рассвета до заката исключительно. Готовы предоставить вам цветы на любой вкус и выбор._  
И ни номера, ни имени флориста. Все это выглядит настолько подозрительно, насколько подозрительным может выглядеть цветочный салон, где говорят цветы.

Всю ночь Ёнхо истязают сны. Он тонет в них и захлебывается. В этих снах, иногда он цветок, которого поливают и гладят нежными руками, иногда он человек, который рушит удивительной красоты сад: топчет цветы, рубит деревья, рвет траву руками. И однажды Ёнхо снится Тэн, лишь отдаленно напоминающий Тэна из салона. Сияющие голубые глаза, широкая улыбка и руки, оплетенные лозой. Во сне Тэн протягивает эту оплетенную руку к Ёнхо, тянется, словно мотылек к свету. Но каждый раз, когда Ёнхо кажется, что он вот-вот прикоснется к пальцам, зацепит лепесток, он просыпается.  
Ёнхо обещает себе не идти в этот цветочный салон, ни под каким предлогом, но всего лишь через неделю, снова в единственный выходной, начинает срочно его искать. И не придумывает ничего, кроме как просто завалиться туда.

В «Райском саду» совершенно ничего не меняется. Стоит только переступить порог и Ёнхо замирает, открывает рот и начинает жадно глазеть. Такое впечатление, что в прошлый раз в углу не было этих белых гвоздик, а астры стояли в другом месте. Помимо них Ёнхо видит уйму незнакомых и новых цветов, и не знает, с чего начать.  
Все решают за него.  
\- Эй, парень! Наклонись!  
И Ёнхо искренне верил, что говорящие цветы – то, что ему привиделось. Но он упрямо слышит голос колокольчика, стоящего у ноги, и послушно наклоняется.  
\- Да?  
\- Подними меня с нижней полки, умоляю, темно слишком.  
\- Э, хорошо, - трясущимися руками Ёнхо поднимает вазон с колокольчиками и начинает искать, куда поставить, но не успевает. Мягкие и нежные ладони ложатся поверх, а Ёнхо от испуга отдергивает руки. Тэн перед ним – такой же, как и раньше – улыбающийся и с грустными глазами. Не задерживаясь, Тэн переносит вазон в другой конец помещения, а Ёнхо просто послушно следует за ним.  
\- Смотрите, кто вернулся!  
\- Далеко убежал!  
Розы и кактус в углу, кажется, рады видеть Ёнхо больше, чем Тэн, и это немного обидно.  
\- И зачем ты пришел? – вступают в разговор ромашки. – Что тебе нужно от нашего Тэна?  
\- Букет? – Ёнхо врет и не краснеет, но Тэн послушно поворачивается и кивает. – Что-нибудь красивое для дома.  
\- Тогда советуем тебе пойти поговорить с подсолнечниками*, - пищит кактус и Ёнхо хмурится. Но Тэн только утягивает за рукав.  
\- Мы действительно идем к подсолнечникам?  
Кивок.  
\- А где они? В другом помещении?  
Кивок.  
А что Ёнхо ожидал от Тэна, который не умеет разговаривать? Определенно не оживленной беседы на тему жизни. Но можно ведь общаться руками? Писать на блокноте? В телефоне? Конечно, нельзя. Что он, в сказку попал? И говорящие цветы – еще не показатель.  
Комната, в которой подсолнечники, еще светлее, чем прошлая, и хочется ослепнуть. Ёнхо хмурится и слепо цепляется за рукав Тэна, аккуратно ступая следом. Когда перед ними предстают цветы, он задерживает дыхание.  
\- Что ты говоришь? – самый большой подсолнечник слегка хрипит, и снова у Ёнхо мурашки ползут по коже. – Хочешь меня отдать ему? Домой?  
Тэн кивает и улыбается, протягивая руку и поглаживая кончиками пальцев лепестки. Так просто и так интимно, что Ёнхо замирает. А затем сам тянется.  
\- Привет? – надо же когда-то начинать быть храбрым?  
Руки Тэна такие мягкие и сильные, что Ёнхо тает. Его даже не волнует то, как громко орут подсолнухи, или то, что он от испуга почти упал, но Тэн вовремя его спас. Все, что сейчас в голове у Ёнхо – это ладони Тэна, слегка исцарапанные, с не очень аккуратными ногтями, но очаровательной формы пальцами. Тэн медленно перемещает руки с плечей на уши Ёнхо и виновато улыбается.  
И только когда подсолнухи замолкают, Ёнхо выпрямляется, а руки убираются. Ему очень жаль, но стоять так долго – слишком неприлично, ушки у Тэна красные, а улыбка смущеннее, чем все смущенные улыбки в жизни Ёнхо.  
\- Так это правда. Розы правду говорили, ты существуешь! – кажется, подсолнечники, наконец, стали адекватными. Ёнхо на это надеется, а Тэн снова к ним подходит. – И что, зачем ты сюда ходишь? Разве люди не должны пугаться говорящих цветов?  
\- Я н-не боюсь, - Ёнхо врет и врет плохо. Мужчина двадцати пяти лет не умеющий врать, что может быть лучше. – Просто, мне тут нравится.  
И еще одна ложь. Но Тэн смотрит так внимательно из-за цветов, что Ёнхо не знает, куда себя деть. Он рискует посмотреть в глаза в ответ и в голову потоком врываются прошлые сны, в которых глаза у Тэна были голубее, чем небо в ясный день. Но у этого Тэна глаза черные и бездонные, руки не оплетает лоза, а еще этот Тэн даже смеется беззвучно.  
\- Нравится ему, конечно. Знаем мы все. Ты пришел за нашим самым красивым цветком! – Подсолнечники и не успокаиваются, и Ёнхо быстро моргает, переводя на них взгляд. – Словно мы не видим, как ты на Тэна смотришь и что тебе от не… Эй ты зачем меня рукой прикрываешь, верни меня обратно в воду!  
Но Тэн уже выдернул ловким движением три самых больших цветка из вазона и протягивает их Ёнхо.  
\- Ты их даже не приоденешь? – Ёнхо старается шутить, и шутит неловко, но Тэн смеется. И вертит головой.  
\- А мог бы! Будем голыми перед ним! Тэн, мы тебе еще отомстим!  
Но, кажется, что Тэн умеет лучше всего – игнорировать вечно раздраженные цветы. Он вкладывает их в руки Ёнхо насильно и манит за собой, на выход. Подсолнечники в руках холодные, но приятные. Постоянно что-то бурчат и Ёнхо уверен, если бы могли, вертелись бы.  
Ёнхо протягивает деньги, даже не смотря. Тэн может забрать у него все: и наличку, и кредитки, и часы, - Ёнхо не заметит, если это порадует флориста. Если это хоть немного сблизит их.  
И вот он стоит на пороге салона, с подсолнечниками в руках и бешено колотящимся сердцем. Мнется и не может спросить такую простую вещь.  
\- Ну что ты как девчонка? – шепчут цветки, - действуй!  
И Ёнхо действует.  
\- Тэн, а можно я буду сюда приходить? Может, тебе нужна помощь с цветами, или просто компания? Конечно, если ты не хочешь, то я не буду, это ведь так невежливо и…  
\- Конечно, можно, дурак что ли! – Ёнхо даже договорить не успевает, как ему кричат розы.  
\- Я спрашивал у Тэна, а не у вас.  
\- А мы говорим тебе то, о чем думает Тэн. Ты можешь приходить сюда и чем чаще, тем лучше.  
И можно было бы не поверить, но Ёнхо видит, как смущенно Тэн прячет улыбку за рукой, и улыбается в ответ. А затем выбегает на улицу, крепко сжимая подсолнечники в руках.

Они не говорят. Ёнхо ставит подсолнечники в вазу, ходит вокруг них кругами, даже аккуратно тыкает, но они не говорят. Как бы он не пытался. А завтра работа, и снова выходной раз в неделю, только через шесть дней.  
Ёнхо засыпает упавший духом, сжимает подушку и искренне надеется, что ему не будут сниться сны с Тэном.  
Шесть дней кажутся пыткой, особенно когда возвращаешься в пустую квартиру, в которой никто не ждет. Даже подсолнечники, от которых когда-то чуть не оглох, как бы смешно это не звучало.

А потом все закручивается.  
Каждое воскресенье Ёнхо приходит в салон, где Тэн встречает его ласковой улыбкой. Они не разговаривают – что очевидно – но Ёнхо может общаться с цветами, и он это делает. Настолько активно, что после – болит горло и голова. Но Ёнхо ни о чем не жалеет, ведь тема у их разговора практически всегда одна – Тэн.  
Так Ёнхо узнает, что Тэн любит молочные коктейли с шоколадом, любит включать в салоне поп-музыку и пританцовывать, а еще Тэн очень веселый и игривый, если чувствует себя уютно.  
К сожалению, с Ёнхо Тэн пока не расслабленный, но он обязательно этого добьется. Потому что в глазах Тэна, даже спустя столько недель, все та же неизвестная печаль, которая сковывает сердце Ёнхо болью.

А еще цветы постоянно говорят о каком-то таинственном Хозяине.  
Наконец, Ёнхо не выдерживает.  
Тэн на улице заметает, а Ёнхо сидит и послушно его ждет, изредка отвечая на вопросы роз. Именно они почему-то особенно привязались к нему, и не сказать, что он против, но.  
\- Слушайте, - издалека Ёнхо начинать не умеет. – А кто этот ваш Хозяин вообще такой?  
\- Ооо, - из угла стонет кактус, - сейчас они не заткнутся.  
\- Тихо, - розы противно шикают, все сразу, и Ёнхо кривится. – Хозяин нас создал. Наш сад. Посадил всех и вырастил. А потом поместил сюда. Все мы его дети. Тэн, например, его десятый сын, поэтому его так и зовут. Мы вот – его пятидесятые дети, но нас слишком много и это слишком неудобно.  
Ёнхо едва не падает с табуретки, когда нависает над розами.  
\- Тэн ваш брат?  
\- А что ты так удивляешься? Он наш старший брат.  
\- Но он же человек!  
Если бы розы могли вздыхать, они бы это сделали, Ёнхо уверен. Но они только молчат, а затем снова начинают.  
\- Но, если он наш брат, значит, он тоже цветок. Думай логично. Вы же, люди, придумали логику.  
\- Но у него нет лепестков, у него нет и стебля!  
\- А тут ты прав, - печаль в голосе роз настолько ощутима, что у Ёнхо мурашки по спине ползут. – У Тэна больше нет лепестков, нет и листочков, к сожалению.  
Все, что Ёнхо понимает, - это что он ничего не понимает. И хочется расспросить подробнее, но он не успевает, потому что Тэн возвращается с улицы. Расцветает в улыбке и машет рукой, зовет выпить какао. От проведения времени наедине Ёнхо никогда не отказывался, даже если они и не говорят.

Они целуются ровно через два месяца с тех пор, как Ёнхо переступил порог «Райского сада». На крылечке салона прохладно, но Тэн медленно и аккуратно кладет голову на плечо Ёнхо и прижимается, обхватывает руками.  
Магазин закрыт, потому что солнце заходит за горизонт. А правило «работаем от рассвета до заката» - самое соблюдаемое правило в этом салоне. Обычно, после заката Тэн закрывает его изнутри и остается там до утра. Тэн живет в салоне, спит и ест, и принимает душ в подсобке. Но еще никогда Ёнхо не задерживался так поздно, еще никогда они не сидели вот так, прижимаясь и делясь теплом.  
Ёнхо взрослый мужчина, но почему каждый раз он чувствует себя так неуверенно? Каждый раз, когда Тэн улыбается ему, вместо того, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ – он отворачивается, вместо того, чтобы ответить на взгляд – закрывает глаза, а вместо того, чтобы поцеловать – утыкается носом в макушку Тэна.  
Волосы Тэна пахнут ржей и соломой, они мягкие и шелковистые, и Ёнхо мог бы провести так вечность, но.  
Руки Тэна на его щеках еще приятнее, чем волосы. Большие пальцы нежно гладят скулы и крепко держат, притягивают. А затем Ёнхо накрывает волной ощущений. Вкус трав мешается со вкусом слюны, губы под его губами послушные и мягкие, и Ёнхо кажется, что они делят одно дыхание на двоих. Он закидывает руки Тэну на спину, прижимает ближе, к себе, и целует так, словно это их первый и последний раз. Сердце Тэна бешено стучит, но Ёнхо и в этом не отстает.  
А потом они медленно отстраняются, смотрят друг на друга и смеются. И в этот раз в глазах Тэна нет печали.

Однажды Ёнхо засыпает прямо в салоне - опираясь на стойку, держа голову на руках. И осознает, что он спит только тогда, когда снова видит Тэна с голубыми глазами, с руками оплетенными лозой. Тэн машет ему рукой и уходит вдаль, растворяется в темноте, а Ёнхо беспомощно смотрит вслед.  
А потом у Ёнхо начинают из глаз течь слезы, он не понимает, почему, пока не видит перед собой поляну. Зеленый с голубым. Васильки и другие растения. И среди всего этого моря только один цветок самый высокий, самый пушистый и самый яркий. Ёнхо следит за тем, как тот шатается на ветру, не дыша, и внутри что-то колет, словно этот вот королевский василек ему знаком. Ёнхо хочется подойти, заговорить, прикоснуться, но он не успевает.  
Человек – и человек ли? – в черном становится перед поляной, делает четкие и уверенные шаги, словно отбивает ритм, и топчет васильки. Цветы медленно погибают под его ногами, пока он не добирается до самого красивого, пока просто не вырывает его из земли, ломая стебель на середине, пока просто не трясет перед носом, а затем выкидывает. Ёнхо не может разглядеть лицо человека, зато видит, как подошва ботинок разбивает хрустальную красоту на части, лишает лепестков и листочков, оставляя размозженный бутон.

Ёнхо просыпается из-за неприятного ощущения на лице. Он открывает глаза, но видит перед собой только размытые картины. Щеки внезапно мокрые, а на губах – соленый привкус. Ёнхо плачет, и понимает это запоздало, словно плачет не он, а что-то внутри.  
Голове щекотно, он спешно вытирает слезы, а потом нерешительно поднимает руку и наталкивается кончиками пальцев на шелковые лепестки.  
\- Нам так жаль, - рыдают цветы, - Тэн, так жаль.  
На Ёнхо – венок из маков*, внеземной красоты и внеземной печали. Венок, который не может перестать плакать, а Ёнхо не может перестать на него смотреть, не может перестать смотреть на собственное отражение заплаканного лица в витрине цветочного салона.

Тэн стоит с виновато опущенной головой. Слезы на щеках Ёнхо давно высохли, а вот те эмоции, которые он пережил, нет. Между ними мертвая тишина, впервые тихо так, что можно услышать шум ветра за окном. И Ёнхо кажется, что он слышит не только как бьется его сердце, а и как громко и звонко стучит сердечко Тэна, как громко и неуверенно тот дышит и как совсем тихо сжимает руки в кулаки.  
\- Это ведь был ты, да? – в горле першит, и Ёнхо сипит так, словно провел день в пустыне. – Ты положил мне венок на голову, чтобы я все увидел, да? – когда Тэн просто кивает, голос Ёнхо срывается. – Зачем?

Ёнхо не спит несколько дней. Просто не может. Он боится, что как только заснет, в голову снова пролезут эти мысли, эти картины, которые он не хотел бы видеть больше. Никогда.  
Он не пишет Тэну, потому что у того нет даже мобильного телефона, и не заходит, потому что слишком занят.  
Это ведь так страшно, так больно, должно быть, то, что пережил Тэн. Лишиться всего, быть втоптанным в землю и превратиться в человека даже без способности разговаривать – такой незначительной, но такой нужной, если ты человек.  
Теперь Ёнхо понимает, что Тэн на самом деле где-то между. Не живой и не мертвый, не цветок и не человек.  
И все это настолько безумно – говорящие цветы, удивительный Тэн – и настолько трудно подумать, что совсем недавно ничего такого не было, что Ёнхо вел обычную жизнь, что прошлый Ёнхо ни за что бы во все это не поверил.

А нынешний Ёнхо стоит у цветочного салона за несколько минут до заката и улыбается Тэну.  
\- Не хочешь зайти ко мне?  
Он даже не ожидает, но Тэн кивает, только делает знак подождать мгновение.  
К дому они идут в тишине, а руки Ёнхо заняты маленьким горшочком с землей. Он не видит в нем цветка, но Тэн вложил этот горшок ему в руки, а значит, его надо беречь. И Ёнхо бережет, согревает, прижимает ближе к груди и лишь изредка кидает косые взгляды на Тэна – удивительно радостного, внимательно смотрящего по сторонам, словно попавшего в новый мир. И Ёнхо с горечью понимает, что, скорее всего сегодня – первый день, когда Тэн вышел за пределы цветочного салона.

Ёнхо начинает с лица. Нежно целует губы, подбородок и тонкую шею. Зарывается носом под ухо и просто вдыхает знакомый запах ржи и трав, и еще чего-то непонятного, но такого приятного. У Тэна белоснежная и тонкая кожа, сосудики и вены, словно корни растений под землей, оплетают все тело, и это настолько красиво, что Ёнхо замирает. Поглощает в себя все, что видит, намертво оставляет в памяти. А затем продолжает, и очень жаль, что Тэн может только сипло дышать, только кусать пальцы, но не может подать голос, чтобы выразить, нравится ли.  
Тело Тэна достойно любви бесконечной и Ёнхо ее дарит. Они не занимаются сексом, это что-то выше и волшебнее.  
Ёнхо продолжает на теле – нежными покусываниями плеч, поцелуями в живот и мимолетными прикосновениями по бокам. И заканчивает Ёнхо ногами, когда закидывает их себе на плечи и целует округлые коленки, закрывая глаза.  
Тэн под ним потный. Тэн под ним горячий. Тэн под ним – алые щеки и красные кончики ушек, влажные губы и лохматые волосы.  
Ёнхо над Тэном – нежные, но сильные прикосновения рук. Ёнхо над Тэном – аккуратные и размеренные толчки. Ёнхо над Тэном – блестящие глаза, низкий голос и опухшие от поцелуев губы.

А после – они обнимаются, голые и мокрые, глупо смеются и трутся носами. Засыпая, Ёнхо притягивает Тэна к себе, обнимает со спины и зарывается носом в волосы. Тэн такой маленький и худенький, словно вот-вот испарится, и Ёнхо боится, что это действительно может случиться.

Незакрытые шторами окна будят Ёнхо с рассветом. Кровать непривычно холодная и пустая. Ёнхо просыпается моментально.  
Мысли о том, что Тэн исчез, чисты как родниковая вода. Ёнхо даже не паникует, не старается что-то понять, он просто знает, что Тэн исчез, но не знает, что дальше делать.  
Поэтому Ёнхо просто медленно натягивает трусы, футболку, встает с кровати и натыкается взглядом на цветочный горшок, который он поставил на окно.  
Зеленый стебелек, маленькие резные листочки и нежный бутончик.  
\- Привет, Тэн.

Ёнхо боится, что цветочный салон будет пустовать без Тэна, что даже не будет открытым. Он сжимает горшок в руках и спешит, несется, позабыв о работе, чтобы увидеть табличку «открыто» и какого-то мужчину за прилавком.  
\- Так вы принесли Тэна?  
Глаза у мужчины хитрые-хитрые, черные и бездонные, а сами раскосые. Мужчина улыбается так, словно знает все тайны мира, и Ёнхо понимает, что вот он – Хозяин. Тот, о ком говорили все цветы.  
\- Он… - Ёнхо не знает, что спросить, не знает, как, и можно ли ему. Он ставит горшок перед Хозяином и смотрит с грустью и осознанием, что Тэн больше не улыбнется ему с порога салона. – С ним все будет хорошо, да?  
Худыми слегка скрюченными пальцами Хозяин берет горшочек с Тэном и подносит его к свету, внимательно осматривает, а затем ухмыляется.  
\- Теперь, - специально делает паузу тот, - с Тэном все будет хорошо. Спасибо вам.  
И Ёнхо бы мог порадоваться за Тэна. Он радуется, честно. Но за себя как-то не получается, особенно когда понимаешь, что обрел свою любовь всего лишь на одну ночь.  
\- Тогда я пойду? – вежливая улыбка, привычный кивок.  
\- Вы ведь знаете, что всегда можете заходить к нам? Цветы вас любят, им будет не с кем говорить.  
И только сейчас Ёнхо понимает, что они разговаривают в тишине, и что нет ни единого тоненького голосочка. Такое впечатление, что Ёнхо потерял все самое дорогое разом.  
На ватных ногах, ничего не отвечая, он уходит из салона, но смотрит напоследок на любимые розы и понимает, что бросить их не сможет.

Ёнхо действительно приходит в «Райский сад». Каждый выходной, через выходной, а в последнее время и через месяц. Но приходит и помнит. Тэна заменил новый работник – действительно человек на этот раз, но это еще ничего не значит, Ёнхо просто уверен, что обычные люди в этом цветочном салоне не работают.

«Ты же помнишь о том, что у нас обед в два часа? В моем любимом ресторане?»  
И вот Ёнхо снова спешит. Снова опаздывает на встречу к матери и снова пробегает мимо цветочного сада. Он почти останавливается, чтобы заглянуть и попросить букет, но вертит головой. Это слишком напоминает то, как все начиналось, поэтому надо перестать стоять перед входом, и быстро пойти дальше. Но Ёнхо стоит и ждет чего-то, пока не слышит звонкий и веселый голос.  
\- Молодой человек, возьмите букет незабудок*!  
Лицо говорящего скрыто за букетиком в яркой обертке, у цветочков насыщенный цвет, они маленькие и их так много, что не сосчитать. Ёнхо хмурится, прикусывает губу, и отчаянно пытается сдержать улыбку, готовую вот-вот вырваться, потому что:  
\- Как извинение за то, что меня так долго не было.

Цветы, как люди, на добро щедры и, людям нежность отдавая, они цветут, сердца обогревая, как маленькие, тёплые костры. К. Жане

**Author's Note:**

> Ирисы - вера, надежда, мудрость и мужество, комплименты  
> Подсолнечник - чистые и возвышенные мысли  
> Маки - вечный сон, забвение  
> Незабудки - настоящая любовь


End file.
